Hydrogen is a useful energy source in fuel cells and batteries. Because it is difficult to obtain hydrogen from a gas source, it can be desirable to obtain it from a liquid source. Liquid fuels can also provide higher energy densities than gaseous fuels. A catalyst may be used to obtain hydrogen from a liquid source such as ethanol. Catalysts should be relatively inexpensive, highly active and stable. Efficiency and stability of catalysts are affected by surface area, physical isolation and fixation of metals, the presence of active materials near the surface of the 3-D structure, and sintering stability, among other factors.